Past and Future Meet
by War-Chan767
Summary: You were half human half demon dog. At school you deal with the bullying of how you will always be a demon and never human. After another beating by some students you end up traveling to the feudal era somehow. You discover the shikon jewel and hoped of becoming human. You end up joining inuyasha and the gang. Will you be able to turn human? Did you find more than what you wanted?
1. Prolouge

A/N: Welcome fellow readers I hope you enjoy the story. This is a characterXreader story. This first part here is just a little background information about you. And above is a drawing of how you look. Of course this is about you guys so there will be chances to do as you please. Just some quick helpers:

(Y/N): your name  
(L/N): last name  
(E/C): eye color  
(F/C): favorite color  
(H/C): hair color

Anyways let us begin

My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I am 16 years old. This year will actually be my first year of high school. But there's one small problem, I'm a hanyou, otherwise known as a half demon, I'm half human and half demon dog. It has been difficult going to school, with all the teasing and dirty looks sent my way, but somehow I've managed.

My mother was the human who fell in love with my father the demon dog. Somehow he was able to fit in with the humans without being discovered, which is how they met. He told her the truth eventually and then I came along sometime after. My dad had died when I was 2 so I don't remember him much. My mom said he was an incredible man he was brave, kind, honest, and handsome.

After that as I got older that's when people started isolating themselves from me and treated me terribly. I'm sure my mom too has had her share of horrible people so I never bothered her with my problems. Then 2 years ago she ended up contracting a rare illness which ended up taking her life.

Before she passed away she told me about father's sword which he wanted me to have when I turned 15. It was his most prized possession the sword, Ryujin. So after her death I have been living on my own in the apartment my mom and I owned.

Apparently my parents had been saving money for me since I was born in case anything happened. I happened to stumble upon that money hidden in a box in my mom's room after her funeral. So I had money for the apartment and the landlord has been generous as well.

So that's basically been my life up to this point and I've been able to get by pretty well on my own. My life had been somewhat peaceful and manageable until one fateful day.

A/N: I know the way the background is written is weird but think of it as you retelling it kind of like a flash back. next chapter is going to kind of be like a set up so sorry if it seems short.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Anyways as I mentioned this chapter is just a set up for the plot in a way so it will seems short. Hope you enjoy.

Reader's POV:

School had ended once again however, things were only just beginning for me. Everyday as I leave school there is always a group of people waiting to physically or verbally torture me, sometimes both. When I reached the exit of the school grounds there was already a group of people waiting for me. I stopped under the archway with the school's name on it and the group then approached me.

"Well well if it isn't little Miss Demon Hound, what poor creature are you off to kill now," one boy remarked. "Please let me through I need to get home," I said calmly with no expression on my face. "Ohh be careful Toichi she might hurt you with those fangs," a girl said clinging to the arm of the boy she addressed. "I need to leave so please just leave me alone," I gripped my bag and tried pushing through everyone.

"Where do you think you're going you little bitch," I was grabbed by my arm and yanked forcefully to the ground. "Please just leave me alone," my voiced slightly shook as tears formed in my eyes. "Awww look at her beg, when we get done with you you're gonna be doing more than begging you're going to be wishing you were dead," I was hit square in my jaw and suddenly I was receiving blows from every direction.

I shielded my face as best as I could while I waited for them to get bored with me. I never fought back against anyone once, because if I did and ended up seriously hurting someone then it would only prove I'm more demon than human. Once they were done they walked away laughing and making their usual comments. I stood up shakily due to my body now being sore from the new set of bruises I had just recieved.

I was beginning to feel light headed and I couldn't walk straight. "Hey girl are you ok," I heard a male voice say I suddenly got very dizzy and I was starting to lose consciousness. I caught a glimpse of silver hair as the boy who called out to me kept me from falling over. The last thing I heard before everything went dark was a name... Inuyasha.

Kagome's POV:

When I got out of school I saw Inuyasha just standing there. What does he think he's doing someone is going to see him that idiot! "Inuyasha," I yelled at him, I was gonn give him a piece of my mind. But as I got closer I saw that he had his arms around a girl who looked to be unconscious. "Inuyasha what happened to her," I asked as I ran over towards them.

"Well I was waiting for you so I could bring you back since you were taking forever when I saw her. She looked pretty beat up when she suddenly fainted," he explained to me. "Wait I know her her name is (Y/N) she is in my class. It must have happened again," I exclaimed as I saw her cuts and bruises. "What do you mean 'it happened again'," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing come on let's take her back to my house so I can treat her there. I'll ride my bike while you carry her on your back," he just nodded and placed her on his back while I got my bike from the bike rack. We got to my house in a matter of minutes. We went to my room and Inuyasha placed her on my bed."Inuyahsa hand me the bandages on my desk behind you please," I told him. He gave them to me and I wrapped her arms and legs where her injuries seemed the worst.

When I was done I plopped down on the floor by the side of my bed. Inuyahsa who had been standing the whole time sat down next to me. He seemed to be thinking and his face showed it as well. "Hey Inuyasha is something wrong," I asked as I looked at hime. "It's just I was thinking about what you said earlier," he said almost whispering. "You mean about 'it happening again'," I asked and he nodded his head in response.

"I don't know why really but just about everyone at school dislikes her. It's bad to the point where people have beaten her just like today. By the time I see her and try to help she's run off and I could never catch up to her," I explained to him. He stayed silent processing what I had just told him.

I wonder if he could relate to her considering what happened to him. "Let's get some rest we have more jewel shards to find tomorrow," I said. I laid my head down on his lap and fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N: The next chapter will be a bit more interesting than this and a bit longer as well. Well please comment telling me what you think so far and add this story please. Till next chapter ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

Reader's POV:

When I regained consciousness I realized that I was not in my room. I also realized that it was morning meaning I was out for half a day. Then I heard yelling coming inside the room. "Well I can't just leave her here while she's unconscious," I heard a girl yell. "Where am I," I asked as I slowly sat up on the bed.

The girl who was screaming was standing by the door and when she heard me she quickly slammed it shut. "Oh you're awake how are you feeling," she asked smiling at me. "I'm ok but could you tell me where I'm at," I looked at her confused. "Oh yeah my bad but I guess I should introduce myself first. I'm Kagome we have class together and we are at my house," she told me happily.

"Oh ok, thanks for everything but I have to get going," I said getting up from the bed. "Wait are you sure you're ok," she asked concerned. "Yeah I'll be fine," I opened the window and jumped out. The landing hurt a little since I still felt sore but other than that I was good. I walked away trying to get home as quickly as possible.

As I reached an archway at the top of some stairs I heard something that caught my interest. "Hurry up Kagome in case you don't remember we have shards of the sacred jewel to collect," that voice I've heard it, the boy from yesterday when I passed out. "I'm going I just had to make sure she was ok," she said referring to me. Sacred Jewel... it couldn't be that Scared Jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls. How is it they came to possess such an item?

My mom has only ever told me stories about it but I thought that's all they were, just stories. If what she said is true then I could use it to turn myself human. Maybe then I would finally be able to fit in for once with everyone else. I walk back in hopes that they had some of the jewel shards. Wait a minute... shards, as in fragments, as in pieces, how the hell did they break the jewel in the first place. I followed them making sure to keep a lot of distance between us. I couldn't see the boy but I watched her go inside of what looked like a sort of shrine.

I waited a few seconds and made my way towards the shrine. When I peeked through the door they were nowhere in sight. "What there is no way they disappeared that quick. If they were to be hiding that would be impossible because there's nowhere to hide in this damn place," I screamed as I slammed the sliding door open.

Then in the middle there was a well just below a few steps. "Oh come on this is so cliché, have little Timmy and Tina fallen down the well," I said annoyed slightly as I walked towards the well. I looked down the well and it looked dark and seemed to go on forever. "Hello anyone down there," I called out. I got this weird feeling about the well but I decided to let it go and jumped inside the well.

Then everything started glowing purple and it seemed starry. Finally I hit solid ground and I was confused about what had just happened. "Wow that was so weird. I think I was hit in the head a little too hard yesterday," I said looking up. I started climbing out of the well and I was stunned when I got out. Instead of climbing out into the shrine I climbed out into a forest.

There was a small open area around the well but other than that there were trees everywhere. "Please tell me that this is all a dream," I said pinching myself. The sudden flare of pain coming from my arm assured me that I was awake. Then I picked up a familiar scent drifting in the wind. "Seems she's not that far off in fact she's over that way," I said turning around towards the scent. I began running in that direction but stopped behind a tree.

She wasn't alone surrounding her was a monk, a girl who appeared normal, a small two tailed cat demon who I assumed was her pet, a small fox demon, and a boy with silver hair and... DOG EARS! There is no way, is it possible that he's just like me? No time to worry about that now gotta focus on the task at hand.

Ok now I just need to grab the jewel at the right time. Kagome turns her body towards me and there is the jewel glittering on a chain hanging from her neck. 'Ok so that wasn't so hard to find now I just need to fine the right time to go take it,' I thought.

She then turns her body sideways therefore giving me and easy chance to run past her and snatch the chain iff her neck. I ran around so that when I ran to get the chain I could easily run back to the well in hopes of escaping back home. This is my chance it's now or never.

Inuyasha's POV:

Ever since Kagome and I returned from her world I kept picking up a strange scent and it felt like something was following us. We met up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo when the scent grew stronger and I could hear leaves rustling.

"Inuyasha are you ok you seemed to be bothered by something," Kagome asked turning her body sideways to look at me. "I just have a bad feeling, something smells off," I replied as I raised my guard. "What is it a demon," asked Sango. "It smells human but at the same time it smells like a demon," I explained. "Is it Naraku," Kagome questioned worriedly.

But before I could answer a shadow ran by followed by some strong wind. "I wonder what that was," Shippo sad climbing on Kagome's shoulder. "Inuyasha the Scared Jewel it's gone," Kagome panicked reaching for her neck. "Do you think it was whatever ran by here so quickly," Miroku asked.

"Whatever it was I'm going after it you guys just stay here," I said running after the shadow. After following the scent for a little while I ended up in front of the well that brought Kagome here. Without a second thought I jumped in to follow the mysterious figure.

Your POV:

Holy crap I can't believe I just did that and I didn't even get caught. I ran away safely, I got through the well with no issues at all. The only problem was when I went back to Kagome's house. I had gone back into her room to get my clothes since I apparently was in pj's, and as I was about jump out the window her little brother (I assumed) saw me.

I jumped out and ran towards the stairs and back home to my apartment. When I was finally home I ran inside and locked the door. I sighed thinking how I was barely able to escape even if her brother saw me, and nothing bad could really happen.

I looked at the clock in my living room and saw that it was already 2pm. To relieve myself of the day's stress I decided to take a bath with no worries at all.

 **A/N: Now that all the main characters are introduced the story can finally progress some more. So what do you think is Inuyasha gonna find you or did you escape successfully. Who knows you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

Your POV:

I woke up with the sun shining through the window onto my face. My hand went to my neck and I was eased when I felt the Sacred Jewel. I sat up on my bed and stretched a bit. I got up and went to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I decided to go with a simple light blue t-shirt, jean shorts, and black shoes. My hair was put into a high ponytail and my bangs were combed to the right side.

I looked down at the chain that held the jewel and I couldn't help but think that it just made my outfit a little less casual. But that didn't really bother me I actually liked that. It was really shocking that none of them came after them I mean isn't this thing important to them. Oh well not my problem, all I have to worry about is finding the rest of the pieces.

The only problem is I have no idea where to start. Then again Kagome was in a world where she never belonged and she had possession of the jewel. Did she really want want to be in that world in the first place, if so then what was her reason?

As I was beginning to get lost in my thoughts I heard footsteps on top of my roof. I looked under my bed for my sword and grabbed it. Wait why is there even someone on my roof in the first place? Just as I was thinking that I heard glass shatter in the other room.

I opened my bedroom door and saw that the window was broken and there was glass all over the living room floor. I looked around for anything that could have caused the glass to break but there was nothing.

What the hell whoever did this is gonna pay big time," I yelled. Then walking out of the kitchen I saw the silver-haired hanyou. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," I groaned in annoyance.

"You, what are you doing here," he asked rudely with a small glare. "I live here you know. What there are you doing breaking in through my window," I growled angrily. "It's none of your business just stay out of my way," he retorted. "It is too my business this is my home and I can have you arrested for breaking and entering. So if you know what's good for you then you'll leave now," I yelled.

"Just stay out of my way ok. Wait what is that around your neck," he asked suddenly noticing the jewel around my neck. "I-It's nothing j-just a family heirloom," I said covering the jewel with my hand. "It was you wasn't it, you were the one who stole the Sacred Jewel from Kagome," he said accusing me. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know what this Sacred Jewel even is," I said pretending to be clueless. "You can play dumb all you want, but I recognize your scent," he said walking towards me.

He was slowly starting to pull his sword from its sheath. I gripped my sword tightly, I wasn't sure if I should unsheathe it or not in order to fight back. When he was two inches away from me I brought my leg up and kicked him in the stomach. He ended up smashing into my coffee table and broke it.

"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me," I said irritated. I saw him getting up and I turned and ran into my room and closed the door behind me. I ran towards my window and opened it up in order to escape. Just as I was halfway out I heard the door slam open and I hurried out. I jumped onto the roof of the building next to my window and the demon dog was right behind me. "What's it gonna take to get this guy off my back," I said as I ran and jumped from roof to roof.

Within a few minutes I had somehow made it back to Kagome's house. "Hey you get back here," I turned and saw him right behind me. I looked over towards where the well was and ran straight towards it. I opened up the sliding door and looked down at the well. "If this doesn't work then I'm screwed," I told myself.

I could hear his footsteps approaching and I just shut my eyes and jumped in. I was expecting to land flat on my face onto the hard ground but instead my body felt like it was floating. Everything that happened the first time I jumped in was happening again.

After a few seconds my feet met the hard ground of the well. "Great so this wasn't a dream after all," I said sweat dropping. I climbed out of the well and approaching the well was Kagome and her group. "Oh great well this is just great," I mumbled to myself. "(y/n) what are you doing here? Wait why do you have the sacred jewel? You were the one who stole it from me," she started asking me all these questions, but I wasn't sure if that last sentence was a question or a statement.

I didn't answer her and just stayed quiet and glared at them. I sensed another presence approaching and I jumped to my left. Out of the well came the silver-haired half-breed Inuyasha. I get it I'm a half-breed too but this guy just really pisses me off. I looked over at both sides trying to figure out a way to escape. "You have no where to go now," Inuyasha sneered at me.

He ran at me with his claws raised in the air. "Sit boy," Kagome yells. I looked over to see Inuyasha yanked forcefully, face first, into the ground by some strange force. "Kagome stop doing that. Don't get in my way I'm trying to get the jewel shard back," he lifted his head up and looked angrily at her. "I don't think you should attack her without knowing why she took it in the first place," Kagome reasoned.

Why does she care about my reasons, shouldn't she be more concerned about getting the jewel back? All of a sudden I felt an ominous presence lingering around the area and the sky started turning dark. My hand immediately went to the hilt of my sword. I gripped it tightly ready for anything that was coming to attack me.

Then out of nowhere a blue and white baboon appeared before us. "Naraku," Inuyasha said with ferocity as he got up off the ground. "It seems you have added another lowly half breed to the mix," the one called Naraku spoke.

I bore my fangs and growled, I hated being talked down to like that. "It seems this one has more fire in her than you do Inuyasha," Naraku provoked him. "Why don't you fight me first and I'll show you how much stronger I am than her," Inuyasha said pulling out his sword.

His sword transformed into a giant curved blade that resembled a fang with fur at the top of the hilt. Naraku just laughed evilly at Inuyasha's declaration for battle. Then in the blink of an eye Naraku disappeared from his spot and reappeared right in front of me.

I froze with fear, I couldn't even pull out my sword to defend myself. He had this dark presence that just left me paralyzed with fear. I was trying to make my body move but it wouldn't listen to me. His hand started moving towards my throat where the jewel was. I jumped back a few feet and brought out my sword in order to defend myself.

My heart was beating rapidly and I was scared out of my mind. Who the heck is this guy anyway? He started walking towards me again and I prepared for an attack. He was a couple of feet away from me and I raised my blade ready to attack. "3 clawed strike," I yelled as I swung my blade down diagonally. (Looks like Inuyasha's wind scar except its white and looks like 3 claws are scraping against the earth.)

Three rays of white light shot out from the sword and went straight to Naraku. He jumped out of the way just as the rays were about to strike him. "To think you actually believed you could harm me. You are insolent little girl," he said tonelessly. A small growl came from my throat and I could feel myself getting irritated. This guy is a complete jerk off and a total narcissist, does he really think he is unbeatable.

Just then I saw Inuyasha charge at Naraku with his sword in hand. Naraku side-stepped to avoid the attack leaving Inuyasha running straight towards me. He ended up crashing into me knocking us both to the ground.

"You idiot can't you do anything right," I yelled at him as I got up off the ground. "It's not my fault you stood there like an idiot instead of moving out of the way," he glared at me getting up. As we were arguing about who's fault it was Naraku came and hit Inuyasha in the face and sent him flying a couple of feet./p

I looked over at where Inuyasha landed and was shocked, he landed against a tree and broke it. Kagome was rushing towards him to check on him. Naraku once again came towards me to get the jewel. I looked down at my hands to realize I had dropped my sword at some point.

Just as I was about to turn and run Naraku's hands went around my neck. He started to choke me and lifted me off the ground and I struggled in his grasp. His grip suddenly loosened and he jumped in the air, while I took an attack from a giant boomerang. Not the first thing I would expect to be attacked by, but hey anything can happen.

The impact sent me flying and my back hit a tree trunk with the boomerang sprawled across my body. I ended up in a sitting position and looked like a puppet with its strings cut off. I had this searing pain in my abdomen and I could tell that a few of my ribs were probably broken. A girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail came running towards me.

"I'm so sorry are you ok," she asked trying to help me sit up more. I nodded my head at her and winced a bit at the pain. I looked up at Naraku and he just smirked at us all. "I enjoyed our encounter girl but I have what I need and now I will be taking my leave," with that he disappeared and the sky returned to normal.

My eyes wides at his words and my hands went immediately to my neck. "Crap he stole the jewel," I said barely louder than a whisper. Just then Inuyasha and Kagome, along with another male, a small fox, and a two tailed fox, approached me and the girl. I avoided Inuyasha's eyes but I could feel him glaring at me.

"He took it from you didn't he," Inuyasha asked but I stayed quiet. "What are you talking about Inuyasha," Kagome asked confused. "Isn't it obvious why else would Naraku have shown up, he ended up taking the jewel with him," he said sounding furious. "It's ok we are just gonna have to start over," Kagome responded trying to calm him down. "We wouldn't have to if it weren't for this useless girl," he gestured towards me.

He started to irritate me and I began to growl, but before I could lunge at him the girl held me back. I had one knee on the ground while my other leg was fixed so I could use it to lunge at him. "You're so lucky I'm not ripping you to shreds right now," I growled at him showing my irritation. "As if you couldn't even hold your own against Naraku," he told me. "As if you did any better than me useless halfbreed," I retorted. I know, I know but he is seriously pissing me off.

"You really are looking for a fight aren't you," he said cracking his knuckles. "Bring it on I ready to take on whatever you got," I said standing up. "Stop it that's enough! Inuyasha...sit boy," Kagome yelled. Once again Inuyasha was forced face first into the ground.

"Now this is not the time to be arguing about who's fault it is nor is it the time to be fighting each other. For now let's just go back to Kaede's and try to figure out what to do next," Kagome said looking between me and Inuyasha. "Look I really don't care what you guys do but count me out. I want that jewel and I'm going to do it by myself so see you guys around," I turned around, picked up my sword, and walked away from them. However, my plan of trying to go solo didn't end up going so well.

 **Here you go guys another chapter posted I hope you enjoy it. The story is now truly going to begin from here on out you are on the adventure of a lifetime. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter see you next time. Please comment tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions for battles or encounters from the anime I am not really gonna go in order like the show but I will do my best to put everything in the story**


End file.
